Fallen Angel
by SeraphicShadows
Summary: A few weeks into the Vanguard fight Circuit, things begin to take a turn for the interesting. Kourin, sick of the horrible effects Psyqualia brings, has decided to rebel against the master plan Ultra Rare is participating in. To do this, she starts interfering by joining the one team capable of winning everything: Team Q4. A little of Kourin x Aichi as the main, among others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Team Q4 has a new member.

"Go, Twin Blader! Perfect Guard!" Kamui shouted, slapping the card onto the guardian circle. In the minds of those watching, a mechanical sword fighter appeared, ready to halt the attack from his enemy.

"Alright then, I'm checking for a drive trigger." His opponent, Aichi said, reaching for his deck. "The first check... nothing. Second check..." He said, flipping over the second card, The light caught the blue in the top right corner, and Kamui looked a tad nervous. "Stand Trigger. I'll have Garamore stand up, and have it gain the additional attack power. I'll attack your vanguard with him."

"I can't guard!" Kamui said, reaching for his deck. "Checking for a damage trigger... nothing. You got me, Onii-chan." He said, picking up his cards and placed them in his deck. "That's Ten wins and seven losses.. your really amazing!"

Aichi laughed nervously. "You still have the edge though, but I do feel like I've gotten a bit stronger." He said, looking at his deck with a smile. "Next time, we'll win for sure!" He said. Kamui nodded, the two behind him cheering. Even Misaki, who was checking her deck while watching the store, smiled a little.

"We've been facing the strongest of the strong, and we've faced plenty of strong opponents... we'll win for sure!" Kamui shouted.

"Of course, after all, Aichi is my number one disciple. If it wasn't for the amazing lessons I gave him, you never would have reached the nationals." Morikawa said, narcissist that he was . Miwa laughed a little,, but said nothing.

"So, where's the next match of the circuit?" Aichi asked. "America, right?"

"That's right, in one of the countries biggest cities, New York!"

Even Emi, who was nearby, knew of that incredibly large city in what was one of the worlds great powers. "wow, there must be so much there! I hope we don't get lost!"

Kamui saw this as an opportunity. "D-Don't worry, Emi-San! I'll see to it that-:

"Aichi, be sure sure to go with me if I need something, alright?" She asked.

"Sure." Aichi nodded.

Kamui got down on his knees, once again tasting defeat. "Onii-chan, why do you betray me!". Aichi gave him a confused look, but said nothing.

The door to the shop opened. "Welcome!" Shin said with a smile.

Aichi looked at the door, hoping to see his rival, Kai, That person was not Kai sadly, but the person he saw was just as surprising. "K- Kourin- san!

….

-a few hours earlier-

She had agreed with the plan... that's why she signed up for becoming an idol along with her two partners. Granted, she could sing, but deep inside of her mind, she was uncomfortable. She could deal with all that, but she still believed in the goal of Team Ultra Rare.

But Kourin had been having... other thoughts as of late. The goal of Team Ultra Rare was to gather those with the power of Psyqualia to assist the fight on the planet Cray. She knew that Psyqualia had a changing effects on the personality, and she THOUGHT she was okay with it.

The first thing to convince her she was lying to herself was Aichi Sendou. She had known him before he headed to his first national tournament. He was still pretty new at the game when she had first fought him, and she could sense his potential, and she knew his was a caring soul.

Then he received Psyqualia. That boy, hopeful and kind, had preformed a complete 180. He spoke with a dark tone, and used his cards to mercilessly attack any of his opponents. Kourin was a little shocked... was Psyqualia really such an addictive and controlling force?

HE showed up soon after... Ren, the man who further bewitched Aichi and gave him the deck Kourin thought Aichi would never use. The Shadow Paladins, a deck made on sacrificing the existence of others for personal game. Kourin was stoic to him then, but even then she was beginning to harbor a fear of this power... and that's why she interfered. It was her that went to Kai, and it was Kai that knocked Aichi back into reality. Rekka wasn't exactly happy that her older sis did this, but she could live with that.

Time passed on, and as the Vanguard fight Circuit continued. People acted normally for one minute, before acting completely different. Their skills increased... at the cost of their previous personality. It was like someone injected personality medicine into their very souls. Seeing all of them in one place fighting... Seeing Aichi get the senses of that power after working hard to defeat it... that was the last straw.

She slung her bag over her shoulder, making her way to the exit of the PSY shop. "So... are you really leaving?" Came Rekka's voice. The light turned on, revealing Kourin's younger sister, looking at her with a cocked head.

"Yes." Kourin said. "I can't stay with you two so long as the plan stays in motion. I won't be able to assist you any longer."

"Then... are you going to interfere?" Rekka asked.

"Who knows?" Kourin asked. She had changed outfits before heading out: Instead of the white all three of Ultra Rare wore, Kourin was wearing the opposite: a black coat, with white lines on it. She was no longer associating herself with the idol group... and that was one good thing.

"Very well." Suiko said, walking up next to Rekka. "We'll miss you, and you will always have a spot with us should you ever change your mind."

"But what are we going to do about Ultra Rare?"

"It won't be hard to find a new member. If we announce that Kourin is going on a Hiatus, that should be fine. Is that alright with you?" Suiko asked.

"It is." Kourin said, and walked out the door, and hopping her motor cycle. Her first order of business was to go see about a new place. She had her third from the profits Ultra Rare received in her account, and her stuff had already been taken to storage until she could contract a place, so that wasn't Issue. For now, she chose a Hotel, and would go looking in the morning. So she bought a room at a two store hotel: She wasn't as flashy as Rekka was. The simpleness would do just fine.

With that settled, it was time to put her own plan into motion, and that involved meeting some allies, one in particular. Back on her bike she went, zooming over into a busy district and stopping in front of store that was quickly growing in fame: Cardfight Capital.

As she walked in, the manager gave a hearty "Welcome!" Aichi was looking at Kamui with a confused look, before his head swiveled and gave a shocked look. "K-Kourin-san!"

At the sound of that name, the one man she had hoped to not meet popped his head up... what was his name? She knew it started with a Mor-, but didn't care further than that. "Kourin- san!" He shouted, love in his eyes, and charged at her. With a graceful sidestepped, he tripped and fell into the open door, witch began trying to close repeatedly slamming his side.

"Hello, Aichi-kun." She said.

"H-hello. " Aichi said, still a little surprised. "Is something wrong? Do you need something wrong?"

"I want to join Team Q4, do you accept?" Kourin said, going straight to the point as usual.

There was an audible '-ack1" from The team, as well as most of the others in the store. Misaki looked up from her deck to look at the woman who had just dropped a bombshell. There was a moment of silence, no one quite sure how to respond to that.

"D-did you just say you want to join our team?" Aichi asked, the first to unfreeze. Kourin nodded. "That's right."

"Why do you want to join all of a sudden?" Misaki asked, not bothering to hide her surprise, and was regarding her with her blue eyes, far more focused.

"Because I want to help you three win. I'm tired of standing in the back row, and I want it to be you four." Kourin replied. What she didn't add was she felt as if this team would be the best choice of interfering with the master plan. It was this team she had used to interfere with natural workings: Giving Aichi Blond Ezel was the latest of those actions. "Well?"

Shin propped his glasses so they reflected the light. "Well, this is sudden... but since Kai left, we've been Team Q3. I'm all for it if the others don't object."

"J-just like that?" Kamui asked, surprised at the managers speed of accepting her, though chances were he just saw his chance of making Team Q4 more recognized. "I guess we could use an alternate." He said

"ALTERNATE?!" Came an enraged shout from behind them. Mor- something had recovered, staring at Kamui with angry eyes. ""No one takes my Kourin-san and puts her in the back!"

"Shut up, Lose-umi!" Kamui shouted, not happy being yelled out, and they started arguing.

"I'm okay with it." Aichi said. "We can always alternate out who sits and who participates."

"I'm fine with that too." Kourin said, and the two stopped their bickering to look at them too.

"I don't see a problem with her joining." Misaki said, returning to her deck, and that statement settled the matter

"I still don't understand why, but welcome! Aichi said, offering his hand out to Kourin. She looked at it for a second, then flashed a rare smile and accepted it.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what just happened, but It looks like Team Q4 just got a new member!" Shin said, a very businessman-like smile on his face. "I'll get the papers to officially add you. Mind the store Misaki, Sub-manager!"

The cat meowed as Shin left. Kourin steeped over to a standing fight table. "Let's get to business then." She said, setting her deck on the table.

"Me first!" Kamui said, going to the other side and slammed his deck on the table, both drew their opening hands.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" They both shouted.

-Well, there we go, Kourin-san has joined the ranks of Team Q4! What will happen in the future with this strong player on their side? What is Kourin planning? Find out on the next chapter. Review if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Well, I got the day off today unexpectedly, and I had nothing else to do, so I figured I would write another chapter. Thanks to the reviewer and I hope to receive more!"**

Chapter 2 The Angel Versus the Goddess

"Whew." Kamui said, sitting on the chair. "Kourin-san is amazing!" He said, losing another match. "I can tell we're going to get a lot stronger with her around!" He said, pumping his fist in excitement. He had lost more than he had won, and he had won plenty of matches. Aichi had been watching most of the fights, and he could see how his deck would work against these two types of players. 'Little by little, I'm beginning to feel a connection with this clan.' He had been thinking all day.

As the Next fight began, Aichi and Kamui got to the sides of the table to watch Kourin have a Cardfight against Misaki. The pink haired woman readied her cards. She overconfident that she had all of Kourin's deck. Angel Feathers was a very potent deck to contend with, and Kourin wasn't exactly static, she was learning more and more as well.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!" Kourin and Misaki shouted as one, flipping over their face down cards. In their minds, a battle was begging on top of clouds. A bird glared at its opponent "Godhawk Ichibyoshi." Misaki said.

"Hope Child, Turiel" Kourin said. "I'll draw...and Ride Thousand Ray Pegasus. Hope Child moves to the rearguard. I end my turn."

"I draw." Misaki said, setting her cards, "Godhawk Ichibiyoshi's skill lets me check for a Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukiyomi and superior ride her." She said, checking the top 5. "Superior Ride!" She said, slapping the card down, the bird transforming into a little chibi woman. "I call a second Goddess of the Crescent Moon. This one will attack your vanguard."

"Huh? Why is Misaki using her Tsukiyomi deck?" Kamui asked.

"Well, just because she has a different deck doesn't mean shes going to completely forget about her first one." Aichi said.

"Checking for a damage trigger." Kourin said, turning up nothing.

"My vanguard will now attack your vanguard." Misaki said, putting her unit to rest.

"I don't guard." Kourin said.

"Checking for a Drive Trigger... I got a critical trigger." Misaki said, showing her the card. "That's an extra damage to Goddess of the Crescent Moon."

"Checking for a Damage Trigger. First check... nothing. Second check... draw trigger. I draw."

"Turn end." Misaki said, both Goddess' of the Crescent Moon looked quite pleased with themselves.

"Three damage on her first turn! Misaki-san is getting deadly!" Kamui said with a hint of awe Aichi nodding in agreement.

"Draw," Kourin said, picking a card up. "I ride Million Ray Pegasus." She said, the horse behind her growing bigger, gaining an upgrade in weaponry as well. "I also call Thousand Ray Pegasus and Core Memory Armaros. I will use her counterblast." She said, flipping over the Chief Nurse, Shamsiel and Pure Keeper, Requiel, drawing a card due to that effect. "I call Love Machine Gun, Nociel. Her effect lets me take a card from my hand and place it into the damage zone. This allows me to pick up a card from my damage zone and add it to my hand." She said, returning Chief Nurse, Shamsiel to her hand."

"She added a Grade 3 to her hand! That's my Kourin!" Morikawa said, and the others winced.

"That WAS a good plan though, Using Nociels effect to both get a Grade 3 in her hand, and its basically the same as un-flipping a card, a lot like my deck." Kamui said, nodding in approval.

"Because a card was added to the Damage zone, Thousand Ray Pegasus attack power will go up by 2000, and Million Rays will go up by 3000. With a boost from Thousand Ray Pegasus, Million Ray will attack your vanguard/

"21000 attack power!" Aichi said. Misaki looked at her hand, deciding it wasn't worth wasting a lot of cards. "No Guard."

"Checking the drive trigger... " Kourin said, not revealing a trigger. "With a boost from Hope Child, Love Machine Gun Nociel will attack your vanguard."

"Lozenge Magus will guard that attack."

"Now Core Memory Armaros."

"Damage check. Nothing."

"I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn. I draw." Misaki said. "I use Goddess of The Crescent Moon's skill to look at the top five cards of my deck and search for Goddess of the Half Moon... it's not here." Misaki said, reordering the cards and placing them at the bottom of her deck. "I ride Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukiyomi from my hand, her ability letting me soul charge 2." Misaki said, the Crescent moon getting a bird to stand on, but looked just as serious as before. "I call Silent Tom and Oracle Guardian, Gemini. With a boost from Gemini, Silent Tom will attack your vanguard.

"No guard." Kourin said, knowing full well of Silent Tom's ability to prevent Grade 0's from intercepting, and she wasn't going to wast two 10000 shields on it. "Checking for a Damage Trigger... It's a heal trigger. I give the plus 5000 to my vanguard and heal one damage." Kourin said, removing her flied card and sending it to the drop zone.

"Goddess of the Half Moon Tsukiyomi will attack your vanguard."

"No guard." Kourin said.

"Drive trigger... nothing." Misaki said, adding the card to her hand.

A crows was beginning to form around them as kids began strolling in. "Hey, it's Kourin from Ultra Rare! " One said, and the flocking quickly commenced. Kourin wanted to call out that she was retiring, but figured it should wait until her sisters made the official announcement. No use in making a bunch of kids cry right in front of her.

Morikawa intervened, getting out a mega-horn from seemingly nowhere. "Keep order, I know how it feels to want to be with my Honey, but don't surround her at once!" He said. Miwa gave that laugh that said 'What an Idiot ."

"I draw." Kourin said, adding another card in her. 'Misaki Tokura... she plays by cycling through her deck as fast as she can so she will eventually know all the cards in order. I saw that at Nationals last year.' She thought to herself, looking at Misaki's hand. "She still has a few cards to guard with as well. I need to start by depleting those."

"I ride Chief Nurse, Shamsiel." Kourin said, her Pegasus transforming into a young woman holding a needle and syringe. "I will use Hope Child's effect, Counter blasting one, moving Hope Child and placing a card from my hand to my damage zone, then adding a card from my Damage zone to my hand. "She said, retrieving the card she just flipped. "I retire Love Machine gun Nociel, and call one Million Ray Pegasus and two Thousand Ray Pegasuses to the field. " My vanguard and the Pegasus behind it both gain 2000 power thanks to a card entering the damage zone.. With a boost from My first Pegasus knight, Love Machine Gun Nociel will attack Silent Tom."

The archer like angel shot down the one that looked entirely like a mafia boss, Misaki moving him to the drop zone."

"With a boost from Thousand Ray Pegasus, Chief Nurse Shamsiel. will attack your vanguard.

"Lozenge Magus and Battle Sister ginger will guard that attack." Misaki said, the called monsters appearing to shield their leader from harm.

"Checking the twin drive. First check, nothing. Second check... critical trigger., I give all effects to my vanguard." She said. Misaki double damaged check, both revealing nothing. "With a boost from thousand ray Pegasus, Million Ray Pegasus will attack your vanguard."

"Dark Cat, Goddess of the Crescent moon, and another crescent will stop that attack."

"Boosted by any other Thousand Ray Pegasus, Core Memory Armaros will attack your vanguard."

"No guard." Misaki said, checking the damage trigger. "Draw Trigger." She said, drawing. She drew once Kourin declared that her turn was over. "Goddess of the Half moon's skill- I search for the top 5 cards for Goddess of the full moon... superior ride!" Misaki called, Her vanguard growing in size a bit, though the appearance was largely the same.

"Now this... is girl power!" Miwa said in awe. "Two women fighting with humble gr ace."

"That doesn't sound like something you would say." Kamui said, and Miwa just laughed at that. Aichi had to agree though: Even though sparks were flying between these two it reminded Aichi f... yes, like their vanguards were dancing, or something of the like.

"I call two CEO Amaterasu." She said, , two sun goddess coming to assist the Goddess of the Moon. "With a boost From Oracle Guardian Gemini, CEO Amaterasu will attack your vanguard.

"Critical Hit Angel will stop that attack." Kourin said, and angel appearing in Amaterasu's firing path..

"Goddess of the Full moon Tsukiyomi will attack your vanguard.."

"I'll have Million Ray Pegasus and Core Memory intercept that attack."

"Twin Drive Check. First Check... second check." Misaki said. "My remaining Amaterasu will attack your vanguard."

Kourin flipped over a damage trigger, 4 in total now. Misaki had managed to tie the game with that. Misaki still had a few cards remaining, and she was getting closer to recycling her deck again. When Misaki ended her turn, Kourin drew,

"I call two The Phoenix, Calamity Flame

s." She said. Women in red feather like robes appearing behind her to glare t Misaki's line up. "Boosted by Thousand Ray Pegasus, The first Calamity Flame Will attack your CEO Amaterasu, as will the other one."

Misaki put both into her drop zone. "With a boost from another Thousand Ray Pegasus will attack your vanguard."

"Battle Sister Chocolat will perfect guard that." Misaki said, putting another card into the drop zone,

"Twin Drive Check... nothing." Kourin said, adding the cards to her hand. "I end my turn."

"I draw. I call Two Silent toms. I activate Goddess of The Full moons counter blast, drawing two cards and placing one into the soul, and I'll do so again. I call two Oracle Guardian Geminis. With Oracle Guardian Gemini boosting, Silent Tom will attack your vanguard.

"Two Battle Cupid, Nociel will guard the attack. Each of their effects allow me to send a card from my hand and place it in the damage zone, and pick two cards up. With that, all of my front guard units gain an additional 4000 attack due to their effects.

"Boosted by Oracle Guardian, Goddess of the Full Moon will attack your vanguard."

"I guard with two Critical hit Angels."

"Checking the twin drive... first check... Critical Trigger. I give all effects to Silent Tom. Second Check... draw trigger. The power goes to Silent tom, who will now attack your vanguard, boosted by Oracle Guardian Gemini."

"I perfect guard with Pure Keeper, Requiel."

Misaki gave a little Tsk. "I end my turn.

"There were cheers from the now massive crowd. A lot of kids were pushing to get a better view, and Even Morikawa was struggling to see the match.

"Stand and Draw. Boosted by Thousand Ray Pegasus, The first Calamity flame will attack your vanguard."

"Battle sister Tiramisu will guard that attack." Misaki called

"With a boost from Thousand Ray Pegasus, Chief Nurse will attack your vanguard.

"Battle Sister Ginger will block that attack, and Silent tom will intercept.

"Checking the twin drive. First check.. critical trigger. I give all effects to My vanguard."

Goddess of the Full moon raised her shield, but the attack pierced through it, and the moon goddess looked visibly hurt. Misaki's checks revealed... nothing.

"That was a great game Misaki-san, Kourin-san!" Kamui said, and the children began to clap as well. Misaki couldn't help but smile. "That was a close match."

"It was. You've grown stronger since t he National tournament, I believe."

"Thank you for that. I have a feeling like I got a little stronger just by having this match." Misaki said,

"Let's Cardfight, Misaki-San!" Aichi said. "Will you watch, Kourin-san?"

Kourin blinked. "I can't, I have to go home and unpack. I found a place yesterday but I didn't get much done."

"Oh..." Aichi said, looking down, but then brightened up. "Well, how about we go and give you a hand?"

"You want to help me unpack?" Kourin asked.

"Great Idea- Onii-Chan!" Kamui said. "Your a member of our team, so of course we'll give you a hand."

"I... I get a chance to go to Kourin's house!" Morikawa said, fainting. Miwa stepped forward, not bothering to catch him, and laughed.

"...Alright then, let's go."

"I'll stay here and watch the store." Misaki said, moving to her usual spot and sat down. "I'm going to increase this decks overall power to use it next time."

"Alright. We'll be off!" Aichi said, as Kourin lead the way. Twenty steps out, Morikawa jumped up. "K-Kourin-San! Wait for me!" He said, dashing out after them.

….

"That goes over there." Kourin said, looking at Aichi and Morikawa, who was walking into the door with a coffee table. Kourin had found a house that wasn't that far from the store. It was a decent size, though not incredibly large either. It hadn't been that hard to obtain either. Fame and money tended to get you things pretty quickly, even if you don't flaunt either of them. She was paying rent on it, but that wasn't going to be an issue due to her share of the royalties. Outside was a moving trunk that contained her furniture and the things that made her home her home.

They nodded, setting it down in the center of the room. Kamui came in with the TV, tottering around. As he was about to drop it, Morikawa did a baseball-style slide, catching it with his stomach. "Ohhh... good catch, Lose-umi!"

"ITS MORIKAWA!" He shouted back.

They lifted it up, mounting it onto the wall. Kamui dried the sweat on his palm. "Close call... That's almost everything. All that's left is that standing fight table.

"Take that to the back patio." Kourin ordered. Morikawa nodded with joy in his eyes , running outside to fulfill his love's order.

"That will do it. Thank you all." Kourin said, and Aichi waved like it wasn't that big of a deal. "I guess I should be a hostess or something... I'm horrible at this." She said. "I guess I should order dinner... Is Pizza alright?" She asked, dialing a pizza joint once every gave their consent.

"Let's check what's on TV." Kamui sad, grabbing the remote and turning it on.

What came on were Suiko and Rekka, in the official announcement conference. "They set that up rather quickly." Kourin commented from the side.

"That's right every one, our Kourin-chan will be on Hiatus for a while. She told us she wanted to get into the game that she always loved watching, so she'll be participating in the VF circuit in America."

"She read my moves. That's Suiko for you."

"Oh, you left Ultra Rare?" Aichi said. "Why?"

"Psyqualia." Kourin said. Aichi gave a gasp, even though he wasn't sure why, but didn't press further when Kourin wouldn't elaborate.

There were tears coming from the back porch. "Kourin said wont sing anymore!" Came Morikawa's cry

"Shut up, Lose- umi!" Kamui shouted, getting annoyed,

"Its Morikawa, you little brat!" Morikawa shouted back/

"Go learn how to play vanguard, idiot!"

"Both of you shut it or get out of my house." Kourin said. There was an '-ack' sound, followed by complete silence.

"Do you want to Cardfight while we wait for the food?" Aichi offered, pulling his deck box. Kourin stared at it, then nodded, pulling her own out.

**-My, that cardfight took longer than expected. It would have gone on much longer I think, but that would have bored the viewers. I had to make Kourin's deck to learn how to play it like I did, so it was fun learning more cards. If you want more or less Cardfights of this size, let me knowNow that Kourin is settled in, what awaits Team Q4 next? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Understanding the Stakes

"Aichi-kun, a word." Kourin said, noticing he was the only customer in Cardfight Capital when she entered. The blue haired boy looked a bit surprised. "Sure, what do you need?"

"come." She said, walking out the store. Aichi looked at Misaki and shrugged, following the blonde haired lady.

They had reached the park when Kourin decided that they could speak freely, and she sat sat down on the grass, Aichi sitting next to her. "Now then, You've been feeling Psyqualia tugging at you as of late, have you not?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Direct sand too the point. That's what I like about you, Kourin-san." Aichi said with a slight smile. At that, Kourin blinked in surprised, looking away. "That was completely uncalled for... just answer me, alright?"

"Yes, I have lately." Aichi admitted, looking at the grass. "It's reacting the more I progress through the tournament. What I find weird is that it can suddenly awaken within a person. Like with Christopher Lo, and how Ren just started using it all of a sudden. To be honest, I find it kind of scary. I remember when I got addicted to that power, and it wasn't pretty."

"During any of those times, did you happen to see or notice anything right before they started using it?" Kourin asked, though she already knew he had.

Aichi nodded. "It was that boy, Takato Tatsunagi. He showed up and spoke to us... and then the next moment, Christopher and Ren were suddenly taken in by Psyqualia. There's more about him, too. He came to Cardfight Capital and we had a fight. You probably won't believe me, but I had never used a Gold Paladin deck until after that. I used a deck mixed with Royal Paladin and Shadow paladin... but after we fought, my deck got replaced with this one."

"So you're saying your deck just vanished... not just the deck, but it is as if nobody knows id that deck exists."

"I'm surprised you don't remember them, Kourin-san, or at least had the feeling that something was off. You used the Royal Paladins too."

Truth be told, Kourin had already guessed it was something along those lines. Aichi had once asked if she knew of a Royal Paladin Deck. Kourin knew that Leaders from the Planet Cray had been kidnapped, and she supposed that the Royal Paladin Deck had been affected by it. She didn't mention this to Aichi though, and simply said "Interesting,"

"I thought I would never get my answers when we lost the Japan circuit, but they started another one almost immediately I seems as if he WANTS me to win and go talk to him." Aichi said

"Tatsunagi gathers the strongest fighters from all over the world. He does this to increase the chances of Psyqualia appearing within those people. The more fiercely one battle with heart and soul, the more chance one has of awakening latent abilities. He gives them a push by activating his own ability, much like how you felt when Ren first used Psyqualia." Kourin explained

"THATS why he started the VF circuit?" Aichi asked incredulously. "But why? What's the point in giving more people this power?"

"To look for warriors strong enough to lead Cray in battle." Kourin said. "The more you become connected to Psyqualia, the stronger you synch with the inhabitants on Cray. If you completely master Psyqualia, you send your energy to your vanguard and fight along side them and rule with them. I've heard of one sharing thoughts. The job of Ultra Rare is to ascertain people's potential with Psyqualia, and if they had traces of it to aid them in strengthening it. "

"So you knew of this the entire time!" Aichi said, more than a little surprised. "But... I don't get it, Cray is in trouble, right? Wouldn't us helping them give them the strength they need to fight back?"

"Your forgetting the negative effects." Kourin stopped him. "Psyqualia tends to lead people to the darker sides of their personality. Even if those with Psyqualia help the Planet Cray recover... I can't say I have much faith in the aftermath. I think that If us humans are losing their personality and becoming a shadow of our former selves, what will happen to the Vanguards on Cray? It will lead to chaos, or so I believe. That's why I left Ultra Rare, I wanted nothing to do with helping the chances of that move along. Rekka and Suiko don't hold the same concerns as I have, but I just know nothing good will come from it. That's why I came to you, Aichi-kun'

"Me? Why?" Aichi asked, a little taken aback.

"You are the only person I have ever seen that's not only snapped out of psyqualia, but continues to resist it's pull. In other words, you may be able to use psyqualia and not get corrupted, at least with a lot of practice and moderation. I believe that if you were to defeat all of the opponents with Psyqualia and win as many of the next circuits as you can, the less people will be affected, or it may even die out eventually. Strange things happen when two users who possess Psyqualia fight each other. If you can eventually learn to use Psyqualia while still resisting it's pull, then all the better, as Cray will still get the energy it needs."

"In other words... I have to try using the power eventually..." Aichi said, looking a little crestfallen. Since fighting Leon at the Hong Kong tournament, he had been feeling the urge to use this power, and was using all of his will to fight against it. But now...

"I have faith in yo, Aichi-kun." Kourin said with a slight smile. Aichi looked away, blushing slightly. "Let's start by having a mock cardfight, Aichi-kun. I want you to use Psyqualia against me."

"Are you sure1 I don't... I don't want to hurt your feelings, or anyone's for that matter."

"If you start losing your personality, I'll slap you out of it." Kourin promised. "Now that you under stand the stakes of the VF circuit, we can't afford to lose, so holding back isn't an option."

Aichi took a deep breath and nodded. Kourin produced a paper mat, and the sat across from each other, shuffling their respective decks. With another breath, Aichi looked at his deck, his eyes beginning to shimmer. "I see it..." He said, nodding to himself.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

…..

Kourin slapped Aichi as hard as she could, the sound echoing throughout the park.

"OWWWW!" Aichi said, rubbing the red mark on his face. "I didn't think you meant LITTERALY slap it out of me." He said

"I have to, or you won't snap out of it." Kourin said. "That's why we''re sitting so close and not on a vanguard table. Are you starting to feel when you're going into that abyss?"

"I feel it, but I can't stop myself from going into it. It's like I'm being dragged into a really dark room." Aichi said.

"I'm sure you'll learn." Kourin said. "Let's continue our match when you believe your ready." She said, staring at Aichi with her emerald green eyes. The blue hair boy nodded, his eyes beginning to shine. Some hesitance must have been in them, for they did not shine as brightly as before.

"On second thought, we'll stop for right no." Kourin said, picking up her deck and mat. "Doubtless if we keep going at this pace we'll only make you sick."

"...sorry." Aichi said, bowing his head a little bit.

"It's quite alright." Kourin reassured him. "Your fighting a power capable of altering ones personality and trying to come out unscathed. We'll practice whenever we can. For now, how about we go grab something to eat? You are more than likely starving."

In response, Aichi's stomach growled. "You're right, I am pretty hungry."

"Then let's go." She said, standing up and stretching her back a little. They walked to a small cafe and sat down. Both of them ordered hamburgers, while Kourin ordered a strawberry shake to drink, and they sat there, eating their food.

"I'm, sorry I sprung all of that on you so quickly." Kourin said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Uh, no, it's alright." Aichi said, waving his hands and shaking his head. "I just wasn't expecting so much info at once. Won't your sisters be mad since you told me all this?"

"I honestly don't care about that at this moment. I left with them well understanding that I intended to interfere." Kourin said. "I just couldn't take the horrible changes it brought in people. If I could have it my way, I would never let you touch psyqualia ever again, but I know if you can fight off the temptation and defeat other users with this mindset, we'll be saving not only those people, but the entire population of Cray. I'll be honest, Psyqualia scares me a little."

"I understand." Aichi said with a nod. "I promise I won't betray the faith you've placed in me. I'll control Psyqualia and win. I can no longer afford to lose after hearing all that you've told me."

"...Good." Kourin approved.

"Aichi, you betrayed me!" Came a shout from outside the cafe: Moriwaka had been walking by and saw him sitting with Kourin. "Not only do you go on a date with my Kourin-chan, you do it without telling me or asking me for permission!" He shouted. They both jumped a little. Who said anything about this being a date?"

He bulldozed is way into the came, collapsing in front of Kourin and started crying. "How... how could you, Kourin-chan? I thought we had something!:

Kourin took a deep breath... and slapped Morikawa. "Let me make it perfectly clear to you. I. Will. Never, Go. Out. With. You." She said, getting up and walking out the cafe. Aichi blinked, shrugged, and followed Kourin outside.

**-Well, thanks for all the reviews so far, as well as correcting the little mistakes I made, you guys. I hope I explained Kourin's plan well enough. If nobody understood, I'll re-do this chapter and try again. Any questions can be asked. Reviews are encouraged**

**Now for another part, I'm currently accepting names and decks to be used in the next circuit in America, so drop me a line with a name and decklist and ill put the best in as a team for one or two of the matches**

**Now that Aichi has been convinced to dive into the the depths of Psyqualia, what will await them in the America circuit? Find out on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Preparing for the trip.

"Thank you for helping me again." Aichi said, bowing his head at Kourin.

She blinked, but waved her hands back and forth. "It's nothing, really. I'm just cardfighting you. Its you who is mastering Psyqualia, inch by inch. You have a very long way to go, but we can't train anymore right now. The America circuit will be in two days, and everyone on the team needs to get some rest and pack up for a few days."

"Do you think I'll be able to handle Psyqualia at the fight?" Aichi asked, and Kourin shook her head, so he felt a bit discouraged. "You're still having a lot of problems. If you MUST use Psyqualia, do it before you fight. You may still lose, however,"

"I can't let that happen. I won't." Aichi promised.

"I'll see you in two days then." Kourin asked, leaving the blue haired boy on his own. Not knowing what else to do, he began his trek home. He entered his house and called out ' I'm home!"

His mother welcomed him home, returning back to her cooking, and Emi was helping set the table. "Welcome back, Onii-chan!" She said.

"Thank you. I'll be home most of tomorrow to pack up. Will you be coming with us this time around?"

"You bet!" Emi said with a smile. "I want to watch my big brother win his first circuit! I''m pretty excited to see Kourin fight as well! It's so exciting."

Aichi laughed, sitting down as dinner was served. "I have to win this next circuit... I WILL win the next one." He declared, taking a bite out of his chicken, and received a concerned look from Emi. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, after which Aichi did his chores and went upstairs to his room.

He closed the door and laid his deck out, card by card. He took a deep breath, and reached into the power he longed feared grasping... Psyqualia. If Kourin hadn't told him the whole story, he would not have used his power so freely... but after the defeat handed to him by Leon, he had begun to consider using this fearsome ability. Now he was training with Kourin in that same ability.

As he tapped into this power, he could hear the voices of his card. "Use me... use me and I will grant you victory." He heard, like a flood of voices begging for attention.

He could picture it: On the Planet Cray, a rocky mountain range with a clear central areas, dark clouds above him. As he looked in front of him, his units were gathered, bowing or kneeling to their king, who had wielded them in glorious fights. Win or Lose, their new king had become a splendid one.

Aichi remembered when he first got this deck. He was terrified of using another deck other than the Royal Paladins, but he had learned to break his limits and keep moving. Now that he thought about it, his training with Kourin was much the same: breaking the limits he set on his Psyqualia. He would have to thank her for this opportunity at a later time. As he got his deck ready for the next fight, he yawned. Realizing that staying up would only incur Kourin's wrath, he went to bed rather quickly.

…

He woke up late again, which was about the usual thing for Aichi, even though he went up to bed rather early. He woke up to Emi almost making him fall off the bed. "Onii-chan! It should be the OLDER brother waking the YOUNGER sister up, not the other way around!" She lectured.

"Ha ha, sorry." He said, getting up with a stretch "We better prepare for tomorrow as soon as we finish up breakfast.

"I'm already prepared." Emi said. "I've had breakfast and everything."

Aichi blanched, but recovered and rushed down the stairs, eating the food his mom prepared at light speed.

...

"You guys are done packing already?" Kourin asked, walking into Cardfight Capital, where Shin and Misaki were busy loading up the van.

"We stayed up most of the night gathering everything we could need. Clothes, snacks, Shin bought a new camera, so so finished early this morning." Misaki explained. "What about you?"

"I still had a suitcase unpacked, so I'll just use that, and buy whatever I forgot, if anything." She explained, moving to help Misaki place her suitcase in the van, then lifted her own suitcase in.

"and that settles out stuff, now we have to wait to load everyone else in the van. Let's take a break until the others arrive. I'll put on some tea." Shin said, disappearing inside.

"We've been doing a lot of training, haven't we?" Misaki asked, tapping her deck. "You've been helping us quite a bit... but why do you spend so much time with Aichi?"

"Because I can." Kourin said , not willing to tell any of them they've been training in a power that potentially turns people evil. Seeing as Misaki didn't know, Kourin figured it was best to just ignore it. She was rewarded with an incredibly suspicious glare.

"Well, just don't do anything... extra." She said. Kourin was confused for a second... then some color was added to her cheeks "I wouldn't do that. You don't have much faith in me, it seems."

"I also know how much Aichi looks up to you." Miskai said. "He's placed a lot of faith in you and realy likes you. So like I said, don't do anything extra." She said, walking into the store.

Kourin sighed and shook her head. Like she would plan o doing anything like that. Even if it WAS Aichi, who Kourin admitted she was fond of, she wouldn't... Clearing her thoughts, she helped Kamui when he arrived, and had a few rounds with him.

"Where the hell is Aichi?" Kourin asked, after Her and Kamui's fourth round. Ten minutes later, the blue haired boy came through the doors of the shop. "Um, sorry... I slept in late again... SORRY!" He shouted, after receiving an evil glare from Kourin.

"Well , that's everyone." Shin said, coming downstairs, and taking them outside so they can drink the tea he prepared for them. "We'll meet here at seven to head for the airport tomorrow." He said. "Be sure to get some sleep early. Until then, relax and have some fun."

"Because tomorrow we go to WAR!" Kamui said, we fist pump

"That reminds me, I haven't seen Neichi or Eichi lately, where are they?"

"Neichi's sick, so I told Eichi to stay and look after Neichi." Kamui explained. "They'll be watching us, tho, so we gotta fight hard!"

"Right!" Aichi said. "We'll win this time for sure!" He promised, and there was a collective nod from the group. After a few more card-fights, it was time for them to pack up.

Aichi found himself walking home with Kourin, and he was a little awkward for some reason, so most of the trip was in silence. Towards the end, they made a little deviation, finding themselves at the park again.

"Do you think you're prepared?" Kourin asked, not looking at Aichi but rather at the sun, which was slowly turning into a bright shade of red.

"No." Aichi admitted in a quiet voice. "I still have a very long way to go... but I feel that with you and all my friends supporting me, I will be soon."

"That's.. good to hear." Kourin said. For no reason, Misaki's voice pierced her head at that moment. 'don't do anything extra.' She heard. She blinked and shook it out of her head. Aichi looked at her, slightly confused. "Are... you alright, Kourin-san?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Kourin said, relaxing herself with a breath. She reached into a pocket, and produced a card, which she handed to Aichi. "Here, this will give you a hand in breaking your limits even further."

Aichi accepted the card holding it like it was an ancient relic or something similar. "This is... thank you very much!" He said, bowing. Kourin stepped back, waving her hand like it was nothing. "I have faith in yo, Aichi-kun. You'll do what you feel is right, and that's what I like about you, so don't give in to anything, ever."

Now it was Aichi's turn to turn a little rosy. "I wont, I promise." He said with a nod, and they split ways, each heading to their respective houses.

As Kourin walked home, she remembered the time she gave him Blond Ezel, his current key card. She was so pleased Aichi found such use out of it, and she could tell he had really treasured it... that brought a smile to her face, a rare, warm smile. She had no doubts that he would treasure this card as well, and it would be sure to bring him victory.

A she went home, she showered and got into bed, and fell asleep rather easy. Tomorrow, the long awaited plan would begin to bear fruit.

-**Ya, I don't like fillers either, but it had to be done. I think we all know the card Aichi was given, but don't spoil it if you know. ****Tomorrow, the American circuit will begin! Keep those reviews ****coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

"This is it! America! " Kamui called out on excitement, although Aichi winced since he do so right next to him. As they looked out the window, they could see a large green statue that all knew of as the Statue of Liberty, a famous American symbol. Below them, they place looked like a quilt of buildings and ants, and they were now beginning their decent.

After grabbing their luggage, they made their way to a hotel and checked in. "The circuit begins tomorrow, right?" Aichi asked

"That's right. So, we have today to look around the city! Does anyone have anything in particular that they want to do?" Shin asked

"Eat!" Kamui called out within seconds. "We're in AMERICA! I have to try one of their cheeseburgers! I hear their much better than what we get."

"I wouldn't mind doing some shopping." Misaki said, looking around at all the stores.. "There are so many it's kind of a trap for women, don't you agree, Kourin?"

"It's easier if you've been here before." Kourin said. "I've been here a few times with Ultra Rare, and I don't really want to get anything so I'll just stay here then."

"Are you sure?" Shin asked

"Yes, I am. Being in Ultra Rare meant I never got much time to just relax, so I was planning on just staying around , is that acceptable?"

"Of course it is!" Shin said, waving his hands in a manner that said 'perish the thought'.

"I think I'll stay to." Aichi said, looking at Kourin. "I'm not really up for sightseeing anyway."

"Ehh? Why, Onii-chan? I wanted to eat a hamburger with you and Emi-san!"

"Think of it like this." Aichi said. "It'll be just you and Emi alone while I stay here."

Kamui immediately went bright red. "Me and... Emi-san? Alone... Thank you Onii-chan! You're an amazing person!" He said,crying tears of joy. Aichi laughed nervously while looked at Kamui with curiosity.

Misaki looked at Aichi, then walked away after delivering a small glare at Kourin. Kourin started back uninterestedly. With a shrug, she walked off to her room. Aichi followed behind after permission from Kourin to do so.

"Thank you for the card." Aichi said, sitting on a chair as Kourin turned on the T.V. "I've already remade my entire deck to include it."

"Are you confident you'll win, then?" Kourin asked.

Aichi nodded enthusiastically."You've been a really big help to me, Kourin-san! I feel a lot stronger thanks to all your training!"

"It was nothing." Kourin waved off. "After all, I'm using you to run interference on my two sisters. Training's the least I can do." She said, turning on a soap of some point. "I never got into these before, but I might consider doing so now that I have free time."

"You don't seem like the type." Aichi commented, and Kourin shrugged. "I'm willing to try just about anything, if it will keep me entertained. I don't get much vacation time... Aichi-kun, why did you decide to stay with me instead of going out to have fun with your friends?"

"Because I didn't want to knowing you were sitting here. It just didn't sit right with me." Aichi said, and Kourin blinked, a tad surprised. "You're very interesting, Aichi-kun. Normal people wouldn't be worried about that when the person in question said they were just going to relax.

Aichi blushed a little, "I just wanted to spend time with you, is all..." He said. Kourin gave a slight smile at his reaction, tossing him the remote. "You accompanied, it should be your call what we watch."

Aichi nodded, tuning into a channel he found interesting. The two stayed like that, watching hours and eating alone when supper time came. After that came a few card-fights, either of them giving an inch.

"Thanks for spending time with me, Aichi-kun." Kourin said after their last fight. "Truth is, I most likely would have been bored after the first hour, but you fixed that problem/ You are quite fun to have around.

"Th-thank you." Aichi replied in kind. "I was having a lot of fun, so I forgot the time was passing. I suppose I had better get back to my room now... will you be alright?"

"Of course I will." Kourin assured, and saw him out after a good bye. Misaki came in later, seeing as how the two were sharing a hotel room, with a few bags of goods. "That's quite a lot of stuff." Kourin noticed. "What did you buy?"

"Clothes, mostly. An accessory here and there." Misaki said, laying out the wardrobe she would use for tomorrow. Silence filled the room, as it was clear these two didn't have much n common other than the fact they were girls. Misaki ate in silence, then "What is Aichi-kun to you?" She asked

The question took Kourin a bit by surprise. "Nothing, why do you ask? He's a teammate and a friend."

"Is that all?" Misaki asked suspiciously. "You show up, and all of a sudden we barely see him, as he's training with you or spending time with you. Aichi turned down a tourist trip so he could hang out with you."

"Maybe he's just a nice guy." Kourin shrugged, which only netted a glare from Misaki, though she didn't have any proof to back up whatever I was she was trying to insinuate. "If that's all, I suggest getting some sleep. You know how hectic tournaments can get." Kourin said, walking over to her bed and getting under the covers. She was out within minutes.

…

"Welcome to the Cardfight Circuit: America! As you can see, all of the Vanguard's greatest Cardfighters have gathered here today to clash in the Land of The Brave, America! I'm MC Miya and standing along side me is my good friend Doctor O!" He said, the white clad doctor making an 'o' with his hands. "Now then, let's-"

There was an explosion of colorful smoke on the stage, and the crowd began to cheer as they knew what was coming up next. Suiko and Rekka appeared within the smoke. "Hi Hi everyone!" Rekka said a wave, and the crowd cheered.

"We'll explain how this round of the circuit is going to work." Suiko said, and the MC sighed in total defeat, knowing he would never get his day in the sun with this.

"The fights will either be normal fights with special rules, or tag fights that may or may not have special rules. This time, we'll allow one member of the team to negotiate with a member of the other time in how the match is going to be played out. If two members cannot agree, we'll select a method at random. We decided on this method to help improve good will and unity among our cardfighters."

There was a round of applause and Aichi looked a bit worried. "You mean we have to decide on the fights and rules ourselves? Please don' tell me I have to do that."

"Of course not." Misaki said, knowing how much the other team would run Aichi over should he be sent to negotiate something like that. "Me or Kourin will handle it. We're the most level headed of the team."

"Doesn't matter to me." Kamui said, shrugging. "It doesn't matter HOW we fight, we'll win!"

"That's right." Aichi nodded in agreement.

"Now then, Let's look at the brackets for this tournament, as the computer randomly selects them for us."

The giant screen in the center beeped to life, randomizing a list of the names. Aichi looked around, seeing if there was any team he recognized.. and he recognized three. The First was Leon and his group, the blond haired whiz was staring at the screen intently, not paying any attention to Aichi at all. The other team made Aichi swallow: Team New AL4... Kai was a few yards from them, as well as Ren and Asaka... this wasn't going to be. The third team was Team Caesar, and he waved at them, witch made them smile and wave back.

As usual, Team Q4 was going to be the first match, and Aichi began to suspect they were doing that on purpose. Their opponent was going to be... Team Caeser.

"Awww!" Kamui said, somewhat disappointed. "I was hoping we could face them in the finals!"

"Will all other contestants clear the field! The first match is going to begin against Team Q4 and Team Ceasear!"

"It's been a looong time since these two teams have faced each other." Doctor O commented. "I am very interested to see how well these two have improved.

"you said it, Doctor O. Will the two chosen members of each team meet in the middle to set the terms of the match?"

The Emperor of the Team, Kenji, nodded,, waving to them as he reached the middle of the floor. "I'll go." Misaki said, walking off to meet him.

"It's been quite a while!" Kenji said.

"Yes it has." Misaki said, giving a slight. smile to one of her friends "How should we do this?"

Kenji tilted his head in contemplation. "I can't really think of anything specific we want to do... how does the simple one on one, no special rules sound?"

"If its one on one, a special rule must be in place!" Suiko called out.

"Ohh... hmm... how about a tag tight then? I'm not really a fan of special rules."

"A tag fight sounds fine," Misaki said. They both shook hands, and returned to their respective teams.

"It's been decided! Round one will be a tag fight!" The MC called out. A hole in the arena appeared, allowing for another playing mat to appear next to the first ones.

"Who wants to go?" Kamui asked. "I'd like to, but I don't mind sitting out this one."

"I'll go." Kourin said.

"Then I'll go too." Aichi said, and the two nodded at each other. On the Other side, Yuri was going up to join her team captain. "Let's both do our best, Kourin."

"Certainly." Kourin said, and the two walked up.

"And for Team Q4, it will be Aichi Sendou and Kourin! Word from the grapevine announced that Kourin left Team Ultra Rare to get active in the vanguard tournament, and this must have been her outlet to do so? What kind of deck will this lovely songstress so us?"

"It really is exciting, so let's keep quiet and watch!"

"I'm looking for an excellent fight, so don't disappoint!" Yuri said with a glare, making Aichi cringe. She was scary when she was fired up.

"Same to you." Kourin said, placing her deck on the mat. At once, they shouted. "Stand up, Vanguard!"

- This chapter took a little out of me. I almost made it another filler, but I didn't want to do that to you people, so im sorry if it seems a bit rushed.


	6. Chapter 6

I have to apologize for the incredibly long delay. I have a enormous amounts of reasons why but my main reason was I was discouraged. With the season ending, I already knew how the story plays out, and it more or less killed my plans. I've been thinking of what to do an I realize that my best option is to go with an alternate time line. As of now, this is seperate from the main timeline. If it fails, ill start another Aichi x Kourin eventually. PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE let me know how you feel about this, before I go TOO overboard. Let me know what you want to see more. Aichi x Kourin, or more plot.

Does anyone here go on Cardfight Capital? My Byond Key is Rarikou. Look me up sometime

* * *

"I ride **Dimensional Robo, Daimariner** , and Dimensional Robo, Goyusha retreats to a rearguard circle. Turn End.'

'I ride Litle Battler, Tron. Spring Breeze Messenger moves to the rearguard. I'll end my turn.'

"I ride Battle Sister, omelett. Eclair moves to the soul, and that'll end my turn." Yuri said after checking her cards.

'It's my turn then. I ride Clutch Rifle Angel Crimson Hearts, Nahas moves behind Baruch. With her boosting, Baruh will attack your vanguard."

"No guard!" Kenji called out

"Checking the drive... Draw Trigger. That's 5000 to Baruch, and I draw a card. Turn end."

"Draw." Kenji said, surveying his cards for a quick second. Pulling out a card and twiling it for a second, laying it down. "I ride Platnium Ace! I call Dimmensional Robo, Dailander, Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady, and Cosmo Beak. Wit Beak's skill, I give 4000 power to Platinum ace. Battle Step. Now that the attack step has begun, and Platnium Ace's power is at 13000, he gains a critcal. With a Boost from Goyusha, Dailady Attacks your vanguard."

Kourin placed a card into her Damage zone. Dailadys power activated and Kenji gave the Power to Cosmo Beak, making it's power 11k. "With a boost from Dailander, Platnium Ace Will attack your Vanguard!'

'Grade 2 and a guaranteed critical' Kourin Thought. 'It's going to hurt, but-'

Two units appeared, Guarding Clutch Rifle Angel: Silent Punisher and Weapons Dealer, Gwiydion. Kourin looked to her right, where Aichi gave her a determined nod. Kenji seemed upset,but nodded. Either way, that was a 2 card loss. 2 less cards for him and Yuri to not worry about. "Drive Check... Nothing. Cosmo Beak Attacks your vanguard.' Kourin nodded, taking the hit.]

"It's My turn, and I draw."Aichi said, drawing a card. "I ride Player of the Holy Bow, Vivane, and I call Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains. With a boost from Spring Breeze Messenger, Vivane will attack your vanguard! Checking the drive... nothing."

yuri, after declaring she didn't guard, took a damage. "Now, my firencds activate their effects. First, Vivane's effect. I counter Blast one." He said, looking to Kourin. She nodded, flipping a card over. Aichi checked the top card of his deck, Revealing Lop Ear Shooter, which he called next to Viviane. "And now, One more counterblast, and Spring Breeze Messenger moves into the soul." Kourin nodded, flipping her other card. Aichi checked the top three of his cards, Selecting Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth, and calling it behind Lop Ear. He did this again, thanks to Lop Ear Shooters effect and at the price of discarding a card, he calls Little Battler, Tron behind Beaumains "With a boose From Gareth, Lop Ear-"

….

"Hey, Morikawa, what gives?' Miwa asked, as the channel was suddenly changed by a remote holding Morikawa."

"Just hang on a minute, I'll change it back! I was trying to Zoom in on Kourin!" He said, fumbling with the remote, messing it up further. Miwa sighed . "This TV doesn't HAVE a zoom in feature.' walking around the counter and held his hand out. "Give it here, I'll fix it."

"I said I got this!" Morikawa said, still pressing random buttons, the channels raidly changing. He stopped on a channel, which had a Ultra Rare Commercial. Moriwara hugged the screen where it showed Kourin. Miwa tried to grab the remote out of his hands, and a small tug of war followed out. This war carried on for a few minutes.

On the counter, the Assistacat meowed, jumping into the fray, biting Morikawa's hand. He yelped and let go of the remote, which Miwa triumphantly grabbed. He high fived the cat, quickly changing the channel back. "Now look,Morikawa, an entire round has passed!" He said. It was Aichi's move, but His Vanguard was Blond Ezel, and his rearguards were 2 Knight of Passion, Badgemagus. The Damage Counter was 6-5. Apparently that last round was incredibly important.

"Stand and Draw." Yuri said. "I ride Battle Sister, Cookie, and call Battle Sister, Cream. Battle Phase. I soulblast with Cream's Effect, giving her an additional 5000.

"A 25k Vanguard?" Aichi asked

"Guard! Sunny Smile Angels!" Kourin said, throwing 2 10k Shields. Aichi supplied a 5k of his own. The checks revealed a critical trigger, and she gave all of it to the right Battle Sister, Mocha. The second check revealed nothing. "Thank you, Kourin-San!" Aichi said, nodding his thanks.

"With a boost from Oracle Guardian Gemini, Battle Sister Mocha will attack your vanguard,

"...I can't guard." Aichi saqid, taking the the two hits. The last check was ad raw trigger, so Aichi gave power to Ezel and drew. Yuri then proceeded to attack with another Mocha/ Gemini combo, which Aichi blocked with a Draw trigger.

"I draw." Kourin said, taking a breath and drawing a card. "Give us the aid we seek! I ride Mobile Hospital, Feather Palace!" She said, riding a unit over Crimson impact, Metatron. "At the start of the main phase, by soul charging, Palace gains 2000 Atack. I call 2 Pulse Wave, Adriel. With a Boost from Clutch Rifle Angel, Mobile Feather Palace will attack your Vanguard!

"Guard!" Kenji said, tossing out 2 Justice Colbats, enough to make it a two trigger pass.

"Checking the Twin Drive. First check... Critical Trigger." Kourin said. She paused, weighing her options. "I'm going to give all effects to the vanguard. Second check... Critical Trigger."

"Two Criticals!?" Kenji said, surprised at Kourin's luck. With that attack, Feather Palace firing her cannons, bulldozing right through the guards and nailing the robot. Kenji took 3 damage, the last of which is a draw trigger."

"With that Attack, I activate My Megablast!" Kourin called, The giant being shined with a golden light, radiating energy. "Aichi, I'm taking your soul and your counters!'

Aichi nodded, flipping the cards over."With her effect , I take the number of Angel Feathers on my field, which is 5, and I heal that many damage!' Kourin said, healing five damage!

"What an amazing move!" The MC exclaimed. "I was wondering what thinking, but it was clear she was risking using that amazing Megablast! That put the damage to 3-8!"

"With a boost from Burst Shot Bethanel, Pulse Wave , Adriel will attack your vanguard!

"I can't guard... Kenji said, taking the final hit.

"Unbelievable!" The MC said, as the crowd begins cheering wildly. "The first round of this match goes to Kourin and Aichi! Team Q4 will advance to the second round!"

…

"That was amazing, Kourin-San !" Aichi said later that evening over dinner. After that match, Misaki and Kamui teamed up to win against a local team, and the semi finals would begin in a few days. "We made a really good team!"

"Yes, we did." Kourin said with a slight smile, taking a bite out of a strawberry sundae. "I don't mind going shopping or something tomorrow. DO you want to come with, Aichi?" She asked. Aichi blinked, surprised at the sudden offer, and nodded. "That sounds really fun!"

Kourin nodded, evading the stare from Misaki. "I'll be by your room at noon then. Don't oversleep." She said. Afterwards, she soon retired to her room, getting enough sleep for what was bound to be an intresting day.

–

Finally, I get this chapter out! As usuall, review and ell me your opionions


	7. Chapter 7

The Angel and the Dragon

For once in his life, Aichi didn't wake up late. However, that was because he didn't get any sleep last night. He tried to. Oh, how he tried. But after spending two hours laying on his bed with his eyes shut tightly, he figured he may as well do something productive. He promptly got up and out of bed, grabbed his deck, and laid it out in front of him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'I have to concentrate... I have to control this...' He chanted to himself. He opened his eyes, glowing with the power of Psyqualia. He then looked down at his assembled deck... and he could hear them. 'I'm Here.' They were saying. 'I will bring you to victory.' 'Call me next, lord!' 'Together, we won't lose' It was like a symphony of voices all saying the same thing: 'Use us'

He blinked, and he was on a rocky wasteland that he often visited when he had visions of Cray. There was a battle in progress. His Own clan, the Gold Paladins, were fighting amongst themselves. On one side was Blond Ezel, Beaumains, and Lop Ear Shooter in the front, with 3 Knight of Elegant Skills, Garet. On the other side was Spectral Duke Dragon... the fighting was getting fierce, and neither seemed to be giving an inch. Spectral Duke Dragon began to flash as he transformed into... a card he had never seen before.

'What, who IS that?" Aichi called out, his confusion matching Ezel's fear of the thing. With a loud, piercing sound the dragon roared. 2 Spectral Duke Dragons appeared and, without mercy, they rushed at Ezel and-

Aichi gasped, clutching his chest like he had just had a heart attack. Was that a vision of a defeat? He wondered this as he looked down on his cards... just who was that dragon, and who was controlling it? The only other Gold Paladin user he knew was Ren... and yes, he DID use Spectral Duke Dragon. He'd have to keep an eye out for Ren. He wasn't going to lose, he vowed in his heart, his eyes flaring as he did.

He looked at the clock. Hours had passed... did his vision really take that long? He didn't really care, he decided. He got up, and sat to himself. 'This... IS a date, right? Or is Kourin just wanting a companion... should I dress my best... but no, if Kourin dresses casual that will make me look silly... oh what to do?' He thought. Finally the idea came to him, and he dressed up with a blue jacket and jeans. He looked casual, but dressed well, or so he told himself.

Once he was satisfied that he was prepared, he walked out of his room and headed downstairs to meet Kourin

….

The Fallen Angel slept, but it was not a peaceful one. Takuto Tatsunagi haunted her dreams. 'Why did you leave?' 'Won't you come back?' 'Your sisters will miss you.' 'Don't you want to be happy with them?'

Of course she did. If she could spend a happy life with her family, she'd take it in a heartbeat. But, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Her sisters were helping train people in a power that could and would corrupt anything in a second. One of her very good friends had fallen to this ability, and it took her everything she had to drag him out of it. No, she would defiantly not lay down. They had the best intentions, but the wrong methods. This is what she shouted to the dream image of the one haunting her.'

"Oh, is that so?" The white haired boy said, looking down on her, for he was floating in the air. "So you reject Psyqualia? What other methods would you use, then? You're already training Aichi to use this power, aren't you?'

Kourin had no answer. She knew she was being hypocritical, but she currently saw no other way.

The Image of Takuto smiled, knowing she didn't have an answer for him. "I AM curious to see how you plan to accomplish this... so what do you say we play a little game?"

Kourin blinked, raising her guard up even higher. "What manner of game?"

Takuto smiled, and disappeared. Before Kourin could react, he reappeared directly in front of her. placed his hand on her head, the mark on his own forehead glowing slightly. Then-

She woke up, gasping for air, sweat hanging off her head... so that was the way he wanted to play things, was it?

She got up, showered, and dressed herself. She didn't forget she was going shopping with Aichi, but she didn't bother to dress up nicely. A white shirt, and a black blazer and pants were all she needed. "I wonder where all we should go today... do I even have time to do this now, with all that's going to happen?" She asked herself... but she shrugged it way. Even she needed a break every now and then.

She was the first downstairs, deciding to pass on break feast. Aichi came down soon afterword, doing his best not to look completely nervous. "Good Morning, Kourin-san!"

"Good Morning, Aichi-kun." She said, doing her best to smile at the blue haired boy, who was hurriedly making his way down to meet her.

"I didn't keep you waiting, did I?"

She gave a slight smile, "Not at all. Are you ready to head out?"

Aichi nodded. "Where would you like to go first, Kourin-san?"

"Well, since I didn't go yesterday, I'd like to go shopping for some souveniers. Maybe after that we grab something to eat. What do you have in mind, Aichi-kun?"

"Well... I was thinking we could go to the movies... the theater here is supposed to be really amazing!"

"Sounds like a plan."

Aichi nodded enthusiastically, as they begin their walk down the sidewalk.

….

If Aichi made one mistake, he was a dead man... at least, thats what he was afraid of as he walked down the sidewalk with the beautiful blonde next to him. He was nervous, incredibly so. Here he was, going out with a good friend of his, an idol at that. With Kourin being an idol, she attracted a lot of attention/ Those stares... is this what murderous intent felt like?

Kourin, on the other hand, was completely used to it. What Aichi wouldn't give to have her nerves of steel. He took a breath, trying to relax as they entered a nearby mall. Once the glares died down, he was able to compose himself... it was Kourin doing most of the leading, however. She had apparently been here before, so she knew where to go. He was kind of embarassed when he took her into a clothing store for women, but he did his absolute best to not turn red... a feat harder than he imagined.

It turned out Kourin had more woman in her than Aichi had first thought. He hadn't expected Kourin to try on a bunch of clothes, but he was happyh that she wast serious twenty-four hours a day, so he was happy to wait. After about an hour, they left the mall with a few bags

Nearby was a small cafe, so that's where they chose to have lunch. "What'll it be?" Came the voice of a waitress.

Kourin grabbed the menu, carefully peering over the contents. " I'll have... a Chicken Caesar salad, and a strawberry milkshake."

"Hmmm Kamui said the cheeseburgers are really good... I'll have a cheeseburger... and a Coke. Thank you."

A few minutes later, they were rewarded with they're meals, which they ate in silence. Of course, that made Aichi even more nervous... was he doing something wrong? Weren't meals supposed to be all happy and cheery like on T.V,? Then he noticed her face... her mind wasn't with them. "Kourin-san? Is something wrong?"

Kourin looked up from her salad. "Oh, Aichi... sorry, I'm just thinking about something that happened earlier."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aichi offered

Kourin gave a slight smile at that. "No, not yet. But thanks for worrying about me."

Once their respective meals were finished (cheeseburgers in America really ARE the best!), They got up to pay the bills. Aichi was moving to pay, but was beaten out by Kourin, who swiped the card before he could so much as blink... wasn't HE the one supposed to pay? Was this all not really a date?

The walk to a nearby movie theater was uneventful, and they stood before it, it was REALLY large. " So what do you want to watch, Kourin-san?"

"It was your idea. I'll let you pick."

With that one phrase, the pressure was on. 'think Aichi... nothing childish, obviously... Kourin-san doesn't seem the type to like something to romantic... 'Night of the Zombie Apocalypse'... a horror! That's perfect!' He thought to himself.

"Two for 'Night of the Zombie Apocalypse." He said, making sure he was the one who paid up this time, and even managed to get some popcorn for the both of them.

…

Kourin walked out of the theater an hour and a half later. "That wasn't too bad of a movie. I liked the ending especially. You, Aichi?"

The blue haired boy was still slightly jumpy, although glad he had picked the right movie. Kourin ealy DID have nerves of steel! Aichi was jumping constantly, but Kourin had just sat back and ate her popcorn... Aichi was completely impressed.

As they began to head home, something flashed in Aichi's head. He was slowing beginning to recognize this power... someone nearby was using Psyqualia. "Kourin-san... I sense Psyqualia..."

Kourin nodded, "Lead the way."

Aichi nodded, and began to take a back alley route. He was unsure of where exactly he was going. Only the pull of this power was telling him that he was heading in the right direction.

They came out in a back alley way, where an underground card-fight was going on.

"With a boost from knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, Spectral Duke Dragon attacks your vanguard..." Came the voice of someone really familiar... whho did it belong to again? The area was crowed, so a bit of the tone was drowned out.

"No... no guard..." Came the increasingly weak sounding opponent.

"First check... critical trigger. I give all effects to my vanguard. Second Check... critical trigger. Enter the void..."

The dragon roared and atacking the losers vanguards, 3 damage stacking up quickly. The opponent fell back, completely terrified.

The crowd dispersed, and Aichi gasped. Ren-san!"

The red haired man looked at Aichi, who stopped as he caught Ren's glare... something was off. ",,,Ren-san?"

"Ah, Aichi-kun. Good Afternoon." Ren said, emanating power... this reminded Aichi of back when Ren was still being controlled by Psyqualia. It was dark... and Ren's eyes were clouded over. "Why don't you come have a fight with me, Aichi-kun?

"R... Ren-san?" Aichi asked. He then nodded, preparing his deck.

"No. I'll fight you instead." Kourin said, stepping in front of Aichi.

"K... Kourin-san?" He asked now he was even more confused.

"I can't explain right now, Aichi-kun... but I can't let you fight someone with Psyqualia until your ready."

She paused for a moment, seemingly staring into space. "Lend me your deck, Aichi."

Aichi nodded, not asking questions. The blond accepted his deck, then turned to face Ren.

"You sure you want to do this, Kourin-san?" Aichi asked, and the blonde nodded.

Ren smiled. "Ver well, either of you will do just fine. Let's begin."

"STAND UP, VANGUARD!"

**and the blot moves on. What happened to Kourin? Why is she not letting Aichi fight Ren? Why is Ren suddenly going darkside? Stay tuned! Leave comments and tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

** Kanashimi: Well, the first question has yet to be anwsered, but you'll see the second one later in this chapter!**

** Nightshade, your question is also here!**

Chapter 8 – The Psychic Angel

This was one fight she couldn't afford to lose... or at least, those were the vibes Aichi was picking up. Why that was, he didn't have the faintest idea, but he had the sneaking suspicion he was going to find out shortly.

"Spring Breeze Messenger."

"Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer." Ren said. He eyed his opponent with those eyes, brimming with black energy. "I see your defeat.. this shouldn't take too long'

"No, It won't." Kourin agreed.

I go first... and I'll draw." Ren" said, drawing a card, choosing one and gripping it on the Vanguard Circle. "Ride, Scout of Darkness, Vortimer. At this point, his skill activates." He said, setting his hand down and picking the top seven cards, revealing on 'Spectral Duke Dragon' and adding it to his hand. He then called a second 'Scout of Darkness' in his backrow."Turn end."

"Draw." Kourin said, giving Ren a sharp glare. "I ride Listener of Truth, Dindrane, and spring breeze Messenger Moves behind her. With a boost from Spring Breeze Messenger, Dindrane attacks your vanguard."

"No Guard."

"Drive Check... nothing."

"Damage check... nothing."

Ren Drew a card. "Ride Black Dragon Knight Vortimer... and the effect of Scout of Darkness now activates. I retire one rearguard." He said, throwing aside the 'Scout of Darkness' he had called, and checked the top two od his cards. He then called them both- a second Black Dragon Knight,a nd a halo shield mark. "My vanguard will now attack Dindrane. Drive... nothing. Now, for my second one."

Kourin looked irked, taking a second damage. Even so, she continued to keep her cool as she drew. "Ride: Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane. Call: Mage of Calamity, Tripp. With a boost from Spring Breeze Messenger, Vivane will attack your vanguard."

"No guard."

"Drive check... Draw trigger. That's plus five thousand power to trip." She said, drawing an extra card. "At this point, both the Spring Breeze Messenger Activate. I'll start with Spring Breeze. Counterblast one, and Messenger moves into the soul." She said, checking the top three cards of her deck, calling a 'Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth' behind Mage of Calamity. "And one more counterblast for Viviane's skill." Sje revealed the top card of her deck, another 'Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth', which she called to an unoccupied column. " With a boost from Gareth, Tripp attacks your vanguard.. and since he hit, his effect allows me to unflip one damage. Turn End."

"You have a lot more fight in you than I seem to recall." Ren said, almost TOO jokingly, as he drew a card. "Proud hearted, Noble Dragon, appear from the netherworld. Ride, Spectral duke Dragon!" Ren said, slamming a card on the table as a fearsome dragon took place in front of Kourin, giving a loud roar. Kourin didn't budge though, looking at the dragon head on. 'Call- Master of Calamity, Tripp, Advance of the Black Chain, Kahedin. Black Dragon Knight Vortimer attacks your vanguard.." Ren declared, Kourin taking the hit "Spectral Duke Dragon attacks your vanguard."

"No guard." Kourin said, and Aichi blinked in surprise. She had three damage! A double critical trigger and she'd lose her game... and she certainly had enough cards in her hand... so why didn't she guard?" He breathed a sigh of relief when Ren's check revealed nothing. She then took another damge 'she's at five now... Kourin, what are you thinking?'

"Stand and Draw." Kourin said, pulling a card to her with a nod, repeating a ride chant that Aichi himself often used.. "O warrior clad in burning armor, give hope to the people in despair with your explosive flames! I ride, Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!" She said, the warrior with striking blonde hair and twin swords appearing. "Limit Break!" Kourin said, using Exels's ability to call a unit... which happened to be Lop Ear Shooter. She used his effect, allowing her to ditch a card in order to call a card from among the top three of her deck, Knigh of Elegant Skills, Gareth drawing his sword to fight behind Ezel. She retired Mage of Calamity, in it's place Calling Knight of Passion, Badgemagus.'

"This formation..." Aichi thought, as something began tinging in his head... a feeling of deja vu... of course, his dream last night! This was turning out exactly as he saw it in his dream! Upon realizing this, his Psyqualia seemed to flare up a bit. Kourin was going to lose this match! "Kourin!"

"It's okay, Aichi." Kourin said, turning to give the blue haired kid a slight smile. "With a boost from Gareth, Ezel will attack your vanguard."

"No guard."

"First check, Critical Trigger. I'll give the 5000 to Lop Ear shooter, and the extra critical to Ezel."

"Damage Check... nothing... second check... draw trigger." Ren said, giving Spectral Duke an extra five thousand."

""With a boost from Gareth, Lop Ear Shooter attacks your vanguard." Ren blocked

that, then the follow up. Kourin ended her turn.

"Stand and Draw." Ren said... that last turn had really decimated his hand. "Final Turn." Ren declared. Aichi gave a gasp. Kourin blinked. "With all these cards in my hand? Let's see it then!"

Ren gave a creepy, almost empty smile raising up a card that shone with darkness. "I ride... Convicting Dragon, Chrome Jailer Dragon!" He said. A dark light engulfed Spectral Duke Dragon as it changed form into something even bigger. "Limit Break. Counterblast 2. By sacrificing two rearguards, Chrom Jailer gains ten thousand power. And a critical!.. Your emperor desires a sacrifice!" He said. Chrome Jailer Dragon roared, turning the two front row rearguards into dust and inhaling it. "Now for his next effect- Counter Blast 1." Ren said, f;ipping over a card, and tossing a copy of Chrome Jailer . "By doing this, I call 2 units from the top few cards of my decks."

"Two Spectral Duke Dragons..." Aichi said. He knew what was coming next. " Chrome Jailer dragon attacks your vanguard.

"Silent Punisher and Elixer Sommiler will guard."

"Two triggers, and the attack will hit..." Aichi said. Ren revealed his first drive... "Critical Trigger. I give all effects to Spectral Duke Dragon. Second Check... . Huh? This can't-;

Kourin smiled, the second card wasn't a trigger. Ren looked incredibly shocked. "My Psyqualia... was wrong?... Spectral Duke Dragon attacks your vanguard!"

"Lop Ear Shooter Intercepts." Kourin said, the bunny guarding Ezel and Taking the hit for Kourin.

Ren almost took a step back, "With a boost from Advance of the Black Chain, Spectral Duke Dragon Will attack your vanguard!"

"No guard." Kourin said.

Aichi gasped. "That's six damage... Kourin lost?"

"Aichi..." Kourin said, then flashed him another smile. "I can't allow myself to lose... not in this situation. I have what it takes to defy that destiny." She said. Grabbing a card from the top of her deck and revealing it to Aichi. "Heal Trigger. I remove 1 damage."

"But... how? My psyqualia failed...?"

"it isn't your fault, Ren." Kourin said, standing her units and drawing a card. "You were indeed supposed to win this match thanks to your psyqualia... My psyqualia, however, saw what you were planning and allowed me to overcome that fate." Kourin said. Her eyes blinked once, a now glowing greenish tint appearing in them.

Aichi's eyes grew wide, matching Ren's , although his was still slightly creepier. "You... have Psyqualia, Kourin?"

"Final Turn." Kourin said. "Repel the darkness with the brilliance of your proud soul! Crossride Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel!"

Blond Ezel gave a shout as his armor turned into a plated silver, landing on the ground. "Call, Incadescent Lion, Blond Ezel. Now then... ltimate break!" Kourin called out. Platina Ezel nodded, a cloak of silver envolping the other units, giving each of them an additional five thousand power. "With a boost from Gareth, Platina Ezel Will attack your vanguard."

"Perfect Guard with Halo Shield, Mark." Ren said

"Twi Drive check. First check... nothing. Second Check... Critical Trigger. I'll give all effects to Badgemagus. With a boost from Gareth, Badgemagus will attack your vanguard!"

"... I can't guar." Ren said, tracking 2 damage, losing the game. As he did, something came over him, and he fell to his knees.

Kourin gave a slight nod, putting the cards back on top of her deck. As she started to return to Aichi, she fell to one knee, clutching her head. Aichi ran next to her to help stabilize her. "I never knew... Psyqualia took it out of you THAT much... don't worry about Ren... he shouldn't remember a thing when he wakes up."

"Kourin... will you tell me what's going on please?"

The blonde nodded, standing up. "I think... I need a strawberry sundae."

….

'What manner of game?' She has asked her dream vision, In response, Takuto had disappeared, then touched Kourin's forehead. His eyes turned rainbow for a second, as did the mark on his foreead, and Kourin clutched her head.

Takuto backed away giving a slight smile as he did. "The Psyqualia Game, of course. I just imbued you with not one, but two types of Psyqualia. The first gift is the usual, to see how you will either beat your opponent, or be beaten. The other is very special, and unique to you. It will allow you to see what's coming before that. It's a great advantage to be sure."

".. you didn't give me that kind of firepower without a reason. What's the catch?" She said, looking at the dream boy,

"Well, of course. I gave you double the power. That means that the corruption will spread twice as fast. Now, for the actual game. As you know, the winners of the previous Circuit... well, didn't do their jobs properly. Their mission to bring light to Cray failed, and the Void has almost completely covered the planet... and the ones who went in have been affected by this void, as well. If you can beat the ones swallowed by the void, then this special gift of yours will force the void out. If you or aichi should lose to someone like this, the Void will overtake you and Cray's chance with it." Takuto said, giving asmile that chilled the air.

"So not only do I have to fight a darkness within myself... I have to fight the darkness within others?"

"While fending off the corruption in Aichi Sendou as well." Takuto said. "That's what you want, isn't it? Think you can handle it? It's the burden you asked for, after all."

Kourin nodded, standing up. "I'll play your little game, Takuto. Aichi-kun.,, will not be corrupted, I have faith in him. And together... we'll sae Cray! Without fallen to that darkness!"

Takuto gave a slight laugh. "We'll see about that." He said, snapping his fingers to wake Kourin from her dream

…

"That's the story." Kourin said, taking a sip out of a sundae. "Forgive me if I've seen hard on you... I never noticed how hard it was to prevent yourself from falling into that darkness..."

Aichi took a few minutes to think, taking in her story. "So, the warrior who won the previous circuit were supposed to fight this' void' and save Cray... only all of them lost?"

"That's right. Because of that, there isn't much light left on Cray, and the void has further tapped into those using Psyqualia , like Ren... but when I beat him, I'm fairly certain I drove it out of him."

"I see... it's a heard tale, but I believe you. If the void can seal clans up, they can certinaly do what you're talking about... and don't worry, your personality didn't change much." He lied. In truth, he DID think that she was acting strange during the fight. He'd have to keep an eye on her, just like she was doing for him.

"Kourin-san...do you think we can actually do something like this?"

"Well, Aichi-kun, what do you think?"

"I think.. we have to. Not just for our friends, butfor Royal Paladin... Shadow Paladin, and Kagero. We owe them all so much."

Kourin nodded, giving Aichi a serious, yet kind smile. "Good luck to the both of us, then."

….

**Ok, did EVERYONE understand all of that? Key points- Kourin has two types of psyqualia- the usual kind, and one that lets her see the events before the 1st comes to pass... as usual comment or question. Anything I missed, just let me know.**


End file.
